1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, and more specifically, relates to an electronic component that includes a laminate including a plurality of laminated insulating material layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an existing electronic component, for example, a surface-mounted component described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-68569 is known. FIG. 11 is a cross-sectional structure diagram of an electronic device 500 that includes a surface-mounted component 510 described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-68569.
The electronic device 500 in FIG. 11 includes the surface-mounted component 510 and a mother substrate 523. The surface-mounted component 510 includes a module substrate 521, a land conductor 522, and an internal electrode 526. The module substrate 521 has a lamination structure including a conductor and a non-conductor. The land conductor 522 is provided on a bottom surface of the module substrate 521. The internal electrode 526 is provided within the module substrate 521 and faces the land conductor 522 across the non-conductor. The mother substrate 523 includes a corresponding electrode 524 and is a substrate on which the surface-mounted component 510 is mounted. The corresponding electrode 524 is provided on a top surface of the mother substrate 523. In the electronic device 500, the land conductor 522 and the corresponding electrode 524 are connected to each other by solder or the like, whereby the surface-mounted component 510 is mounted on the mother substrate 523.
In the surface-mounted component 510 as described above, the land conductor 522 and the internal electrode 526 face each other, thereby constituting a capacitor. Thus, a circuit within the module substrate 521 and the mother substrate 523 are electrically connected to each other via the capacitor.
However, the surface-mounted component 510 has a problem that it is difficult to have a desired capacitance value at the capacitor including the land conductor 522 and the internal electrode 526 as described below. More specifically, the land conductor 522 and the internal electrode 526 face each other so as to coincide with each other when seen in a planar view from the upper side. Thus, if the position where the land conductor 522 or the internal electrode 526 is printed shifts even slightly, the area of the portion where the land conductor 522 and the internal electrode 526 face each other is changed. As a result, the capacitance value of the capacitor including the land conductor 522 and the internal electrode 526 is changed.